A million chances
by Criticalskyz
Summary: Once more Johnny's life gets upset by the women he loves...
1. Chapter 1

Jessica sat in the kitchen looking at one of the telephone bills and sighed she put the bills down and rubbed her face half of the calls from the house were to Bannerman house. She heard the door open and saw John peek in " hey what are you doing Jess?" She picked up the phone bill "oh just going over some of the bills, I see that half of these call were to Sarah's house" John knew were this was going " Jess, don't start Walt lives there too okay and I 'm helping him out with different cases". " I know that but I don't think you are only calling Walt at oh look 4 am" John walked past her and stopped behind her leaned down and whispered in her ear "yeah but I love you and you are asleep at 4 am" he kissed her cheek and continued on to the gym room he fixed up.

Jessica had been married to John for a month and known him for 2 years, she had met him through Dana Bright her exact words were "Well I could not keep him maybe you will do better, but he has one fault her name is Sarah Bannerman".

Sarah had a hard time warming up to Jessica she was too nice she kept waiting for the claws to come out but nothing happened except she asked her to stand up in their wedding along with Dana bright. It was a beautiful wedding and their dog was the ring bearer. Jessica looked at the large beast that lay next to her Jake a Great Dane brindle with a black mask she reached down and stroked the large dog's head he looked up at her and licked her hand. They had gotten Jake from Walt who broke up a puppy mill farm and Jessica took him in John was not keen on the idea but Bruce talked him into keeping Jake. Jake had a personality that would make any one wonder about his mental state.

Jessica yawned and decided to take a nap "come on Jake " the dog loved taking naps that is all he did was take naps but then when he wanted to play watch out. She went into the room more of an open space with John's exercise stuff was kept she walked up behind him and threw her arms around him and kissed his neck " hey lover I'm going to take a nap with Jake" John smiled "okay then I can get to some of those windows I have been meaning to get to" "wow washing window Mr. Smith I am impressed how ever will I thank you?" " I'll show you later" she gave him one more kiss in the cheek and went towards the bedroom with the dog in tow.

John looked at the windows and made a face he could remember when his mom would ask him to do the windows even though she hand a maintenance guy to do that stuff. His staff was released by his wife well put to part time she thought there was no reason why they have help if they could run the grounds themselves. Not that he hated the idea it gave John something to do. He finished his set of leg curls and started the chest press then went outside to get the ladder out " whatcha doing Johnny" he turned to see JJ staring at him " well Mrs. Smith wanted the windows done so I'm going to wash them" JJ tried to hide the smile but couldn't " hey what is s funny about that " " well Johnny mom always tries t get Dad to do it but ends up doing it herself, well I'll see you later I have football practice". He watched JJ ride away on his bike 'football practice hmmf' he knew JJ was doing hockey before but that was until he saw a football game then everything changed which made his mom nervous 'John what happens if he gets hurt" Sarah always voiced her concern but he had told her JJ would be fine. He looked in the garage for the hose nozzle; soap and terry cloth then went back to get the ladder. Carefully he climbed the ladder, stepped onto the roof, and started to clean the windows.

Jake picked up his massive head and let out a low "woof" his tail started wag when he saw John then he put his head back down on the bed. Johnny looked at the huge animal staring at him out the window from his bed. He shook his head and continued spraying the window. He moved to the next window and a bee started to buzz around him, he swatted at it and it stung him "ouch damn it" he lost his footing and feel backwards to the ground the last thing he remembered hearing was Jake barking excitedly and he lost conciseness.

Jessica sat up in her bed Jake's frantic barking was making her worry and for good reason too she looked out the window and saw Johnny laying in the ground not moving she ran down stairs and out the front door she knelt by his side " John, Johnny " she tried the slapping but no response she felt for a pulse which was very strong. Jake came bounding out licking his face trying to revive him she pulled the dog away and put him back in the house then called 911. It seemed like her whole world was falling apart and she could only watch it happen.

Within minutes, Walt and a rescue team were there paramedics were there Dana was there for her friend and Bruce was there, Sarah was told to pick up JJ and meet them in the hospital. Walt asked her what happened " I'm not sure I was taking a nap and I guess he fell off the roof, his hand was a little red maybe a bug bite him, I have to sit down…" Before Walt could catch her she fainted to the ground. Dana sat next to her friend "hey Jessie wake up" she felt a light tap on her face and opened her eyes " Dana, what am I doing on the ground?" Dana helped her to her feet " you fainted " she shook her head in disbelief "I have never fainted a day in my life" Dana smiled at her friend " well trauma will to that to you, come on I will take you to the hospital". She walked with Dana to the car and was on their way to the hospital.

At the hospital Bruce, Walt, Sarah and JJ were waiting for Jessica to show up the Doctor said John was going to make it he just had to wake up to Sarah it was the accident all and Walt knew it by the look on her face he went over to her and put an arm around her " He is going to be fine Sarah " she smiled weakly and sat down. Dana walked in with Jessica and Bruce was the first to rise to greet her Jessica looked very pale and run down "has a doctor been out yet " Walt walked over to her " Ill go get him for you" Dana looked at Sarah and got her answer she didn't want to be in the hospital right now she wanted to be at home writing or reading some thing. Dr. Gibson came over to Jess " are you John's wife" she nodded " come with me we need to talk about a few things" she started to shake as she followed doctor into an examination room " Mrs. Smith I'm not going to sugar-coat this but I won't be blunt about it either, your husband is in a coma again, when he hit his head with a the force in which he did it jogged his head and there is massive swelling " Jessica started to weave back and forth she felt very nauseous and sat on the table " okay what else" "well I'm not sure how long John will be in the coma this time and it is weird that he hit the same spot again though for now he will have the best care in the world. Would you like to see him" she nodded her head none of this was making any sense in was a freak accident he was supposed to be fine not in another coma. She followed the doctor to the elevator when the doctor noticed she was almost too pale " Mrs. Smith are you okay I understand this is a lot to take in but I think as soon as the swelling goes down he will wake up" he lead her down a hall way and opened the door to John's room "take all the time you need " nervously she moved towards the man in the bed and the doctor left leaving the two of them alone in the room.

Walt saw the Dr. walking towards them and Sarah stood up "so how is he?" he only shook his head " back to the vegetable state I'm afraid Johnny has a lot of swelling in the brain how he hit the same spot twice is not normal but I'm sure he'll wake up his wife is in here right now I suggest one of you stay the rest can come back tomorrow". JJ watched his mom crumble into the chair next to him, he tried to comfort her his dad looked helpless, and Bruce walked out of the hospital Dana sat silently hoping her friend was okay. Walt helped Sarah up " hey why doesn't Dana and JJ take you home "Ill take Jess home " she looked at her husband " you are a good man Walt ". He watched as Dana escorted his family out the door. He sat down and waited for Jess to come out he did not want to make her feel like she had to hurry home to an empty bed.

Jessica sat in the chair next to John she had her head on his chest just looking at him 'how did this happen' she asked herself she shouldn't have taken a nap and he'd still be awake or if she invited him to nap with her here wouldn't have been sleep involved but he'd would have been fine. She wiped away a tear that slid down her face then she had an idea she let the next tear slide down and drop on to his hand hoping t o stir something in him but nothing. Eileen came into the room and saw John Smith back in the coma room " Mr. Smith what are you doing here again" she looked at the young woman sitting by him " are you his wife" Jess looked at the nurse, she had to be the one who took care of him before " yes I'm Jessica " " honey I know this is hard for you but the sheriff is waiting for you and I have to make him comfy for the night " she pulled a badge out of her pocket " but here this will get you in all hours of the day next time". Jess looked at her husband and kissed his cheek then walked out Walt was waiting by the door " you ready to go home " Jess didn't want to but she would have to face the big house sooner or later and Jake was by himself. She followed Walt out to the cruiser and she started to break down "Walt what am I going to do with out Johnny" Walt had gone through this with Sarah and was a pro " Jess he will wake up, he woke up before and now that he knows how to he'll be back in no time" it was a quiet ride home she sat string off into space.

She noticed Walt had pulled into her driveway it seemed strange to think of the house as hers now but it was until John came home she thanked the Sheriff for the ride and walked slowly up to the door opened it and was welcomed by Jake he ran out front to see John but was very disappointed when all he saw was Walt and he let the world know it by howling. Walt pulled out of the drive and started on his way home to comfort his "son" and Sarah.

Jessica turned on all the lights and made some tea Jake was getting on her nerves and she opened the door " get in here " he pranced into o the house and noticed she was sad about something she patted the large dog's side " its okay Jake" he sniffed the air and then went and plopped down in his "spot" but kept a watch on Jess.

Jess turned off the big light and turned on the over head lights she made Johnny put in, she got up and went to get an photo album and started to look through it she wasn't sure why it was just going to upset her more. She lost track of time looking at the pictures and she was getting tired something made her look at the clock it was 4:30 am and the phone started to ring she stared for a moment and went to answer it " hello?" It was Sarah out of habit calling for Johnny " oh no don't worry you didn't wake me I haven't gone to sleep yet, yea I know I'm not tired you know. What? No I don't mind how did you deal with this I mean he was gone for 6 years and you weren't married, what happens if he doesn't wake up ". She sat and talked to Sarah for 3 hours and then she looked at her kitchen clock "Sarah I have to go to the hospital but first I want to take a shower okay I'll give you a call later bye Sarah."

Jessica still did not feel tired she feed Jake and let him out for his morning romp around the yard, she dreaded going up stairs to the empty bedroom by herself. She opened her guest bedroom and started the shower then went to the hall closet and got out a few clothes so she didn't have to go into the room. After her shower she called Jake to come back in, locked the door behind her hopped into her PT Cruiser, and headed towards the hospital. Eileen saw her walk into the hospital " Hi Jessica he is waiting for you " she nodded and started to be light headed again 'maybe from the lack of sleep' she thought. She opened the door and there he still lay propped up a bit with ESPN on he looked like he was listening to the TV. " Hi Johnny, I told you I'd be back Jake misses you, and I missed you last night, I haven't even been to sleep yet, I scared I'll miss you waking up" Bruce walked into the room "hey Jess how are you this morning and what do you mean you haven't slept yet " she smiled as she offered Bruce a chair " well I couldn't sleep I chatted with Sarah this morning and let out Jake then came here. I mean I didn't even use our shower." He touched her hand in a supportive way " Jess you will have to face the room some time" " I know Bruce, Sarah told me all about how she was here and waited and waited and how hard it was for her to left go of him, how his mom died. I know one thing I'm not leaving him I don't care how long he is in the coma."

True to her word Jessica went every day to the hospital for 2 years and with the help of her friends and family got threw a lot of rough time. Jake grew up to a fabulous 3-year-old who was very protective of her. Reverend had a few masses for him, JJ came over to do little things to the house and hang out with his sort step mom as Johnny put it. Sarah had her over to the house and Walt stopped in one her once in awhile.

Dana took Jess to the hospital for her second visit of the day she tried to see Johnny three times a day and today was no exception although she was tired. She still had not slept in the bedroom yet she could not bring herself to. The staff knew Mrs. Smith all and Dr. Gibson even greeted her " Jess how are you this morning?" " Tired but good, how is Johnny" "see for yourself" he heart beat quickened as she opened the door and saw John sitting talking to the nurse she put her hands to her face 'he is awake ' she thought to herself and Dana said it out loud " Johnny Smith you look better than the first time you woke up" he looked at the red head and had a big grin "Dana great to see you so how much have I missed this time " he noticed a younger woman in the room " I see you brought a friend Dana "Johnny smiled at Dana "who is that " Dana studied him " Johnny that is Jessica" " okay " Jessica was thrilled that he was awake and slowly walked to him with tears in her eyes " I can't believe it your awake " Dana stopped her mid stride though "wait a second, Johnny do you remember who she is?" John stared at the woman she was very attractive short burgundy hair with so much hope in her eyes. John looked back to Dana and grabbed her hand to get a 'hit' but got nothing he rubbed his fingers and tried again still nothing the alarms went off in his head " Johnny do you remember her" Dana questioned. Jessica walked over to him " I can tell you do not I am Jessica your wife " he shook her hand still nothing. Jessica looked at her friend "can you give me a moment with him? " "Sure " Dana went to call Sarah and the rest of his friends and family.

The woman looked worn out he watched her pull up a chair " its okay if you don't remember me, I'll take you waking up next to not knowing how I am " she picked up his hand and he tried to remember she had the best eyes and great smile he thought to himself "well as Dana said I am Jessica Ann Smith, we met threw Dana and dated for two years we were married two years ago" he watched her movements he did believe her he was getting aggravated because he couldn't remember plus his visions were gone "we are married you and I " she nodded "any kids ?" her smile faded " no I um was having problems but that is for a different discussion we have a giant Great Dane Jake he is 3 and just great". Johnny smiled she seemed nice enough he heard the door open and his doctor walked through " so Johnny I hear we lost our visions and memory, Mrs. Smith if you could give me about an hour with John we'll see what I can find out" " Sure" she let go of John hand and went out the door and bumped into Bruce" how is he?" "He can remember Dana and Sarah but not me" Bruce peeked in the window at the man who was being asked al l kinds of question then back to his wife who desperately needed sleep " hey why don't I take you home an d you can get a good nights rest" " no I want to stay here with Johnny I can handle him not remembering me but I need him" Bruce understood John was a good man who would go home with a woman that he couldn't remember and live with her as husband and wife "well then lets get some lunch" that she was up for that.

Dr. Gibson sat in the chair that Jesse had been in " so Johnny what can you remember before this episode" John could remember cleaning windows and talking to JJ" well I remember cleaning window and a bee stung me that's when I fell and everything before that, but I don't remember Jessica why is that and why don't I have my visions anymore " the doctor smiled " the visions I can give you an answer to the dead zone area is still blocked by the rest of your brain it would appear if none of the visions have ever happened , you shut it off when you hit the ground. But just be sure I'm going to schedule you for more tests as for your memory I'm sure it will come back" John raised an eyebrow " and if it doesn't then what that poor girl gets me but I can't remember her and the dog" " that you have to decide what is best for everyone involved". The doctor left and Sarah came in with Walt.

Walt noticed a dazed look on his friend " hey man you okay " he nodded thank god he remembered Sarah and Walt. Sarah started to feel uncomfortable " um you know I am going to pick up JJ John I will see you later". John and Walt watched her leave then Walt sat down "so I hear you u have no more visions right now and how can you unto remember Jesse come on that is just crazy talk, did you unto get a good luck at her you're a very lucky man Mr. Smith" " Walt it is terrible, the visions I don't care I'd like to have a normal life of no visions but that woman the one I can't remember I can't live in the same house sleep in the same bed as her it wouldn't be right" " let me get this straight no visions a hot wife great dog and you are worried, this could be a good thing you get to experience falling in love all over again what is so bad about that?" He knew Walt was right but then he though of something " what if I don't love her, what if I can't stand her it won't be fair" his gaze went across the room and saw Jessica standing at the corner he knew she heard everything he had said. Jess could not believe her ears instead of doing the ration thing and going to assure him she fled down the hallway

"Dana I need to go home right now" she was hyperventilating. " Oh my gosh Jess what is wrong?" the dam broke so to speak two years of waiting just to have him wake up and not remember her was to much. Dana ushered her friend into the car and drove her home " do you want me to stay with you?" " No I need to be by myself right now." She got out of the car and went nit the house Jake greeted her but she was not in the mood " go lay down" his tail drooped and he hung his head as he went to his corner, something was wrong and he didn't like it at all. She ran up the stairs and found a picture on the bed Sarah must have stopped in, she picked it up. It was a picture of her and Johnny the night they were engaged she hurled it at the wall and watched as it splintered into pieces. Jess felt a little better but the stress took its toll she went into the cellar grabbed a few bottles of wine and went back up the stairs, She opened one bottle poured it int othe glas and drank it down then there was a knock on the door and Jake barked " Come in" Gene Purdy walked into the room " jessica what are you doing " he looked at the bottles of wine " I am destressing Gene " "what about Johnny" she lowered her glass " oh yo umean the man at the hospital how doesn't remember me, but he knows how he went into a coma you mean that Johnny, the one who can't remember his own wife but can recall his first coma ? " gene watched as she gulped another glass down " Jesse he is worried about you, he wants to remember everything it will just take time" "Well Reverend while he is trying to remember everything I have to deal with the fact I can't be with him because that is how he is " Gene poured a glass for himself " Jessica he does love you and you have to know that , he'll come home and welcome you and rebuild this life you have tried so hard to keep together."

She smirked at this remark " oh really Gene I'll tell you how it will go John will come home, love the dog he'll be nice to me and accept me into his life but do you know where he will sleep though, let me tell you in the guest room or on the couch. I want to hold my husband in our bed; I want to feel his skin against mine to make love to my husband. Not have him in the next room " Gene let her ramble " Jessica I'm sure you will have all that and more, once he gets his visions back he will remember." Gene saw her open the next bottle " I guess I'm just pulling at straws and hey I am luckier than Sarah I'm still married to him, but I wonder for how long, so you can go now Reverend and tell him all my fears ". Gene nodded " well then my child I'll let you drink yourself into a hole and let you feel sorry for your self that is how you and Sarah are different." He saw himself out and heard the glass shatter against the door. Gene drove off into the night hoping Jessica would calm down by tomorrow.

She hadn't slept in 2 days and she was getting more short tempered the hospital called and left a message that he could come home tomorrow morning since Bruce was his therapist. She let Jake go out side and went up the stairs with dog in tow then hopped into bed " come on Jake " the dog stepped up onto the bed and she began to cry holding the dog until she fell asleep.

Sarah had gotten the nurse to let her stay thanks to Walt "so you remember us at the carnival, the first coma and waking up all that craziness with your visions but not the happiest day in your life" John shook his head he touched Sarah hand and the same old feeling of a vision came to him _ "Jess hi its Sarah I'm sorry I forgot it must from habit" he saw them chatting and Sarah telling Jessica not to worry everything will be okay"_ he looked at Sarah " you are a good person" Sarah jumped up " you had a vision didn't you "she asked way to excitedly " what about Jess anything" " not really " she hung her head then decided it was time to go "hey I'll bring JJ over tomorrow to help you and Jessica out" " that would be great Sarah thanks I'll call you tomorrow". Sarah squeezed his hand lovingly before she left, leaving John to ponder the future with his wife. He tried to imagine the hurt she felt when he voiced his opinion about being with his wife. He lay there trying to recall the past two years but couldn't finally for the night he just gave up and went to sleep.

Walt heard Sarah come into the house " so you are finally home, did you make any progress with Johnny?" she wrinkled her brow " no he doesn't remember anything about her not even when you caught them making out in the car, although it did make him laugh" "well are you ready for bed then you can tell me all about it while I lather you in affection" they went up stairs and Walt gave her the best massage " it just bothers me that the brain can forget the best part of his life you know and she is great to him Walt what are we going to do?" Walt was working on her legs trying to work his way up " we are not going to do anything, Jessica has to deal with it herself unless she asks us too. I know its going to be hard but I think they will work things out " Sarah smiled with the little secret that she had and Walt caught it " what, what do you know Sarah " she sat up to face him " Johnny has his visions back so he should remember her as soon as tomorrow" Walt lay in his side " lets hope so because what if he get a bad vision huh then what" Sarah kissed his lips " then we will have to intervene". She lay next to him and watched his eyes slowly close. She rolled over to her side of the bed and closed her eyes and she too fell into a peaceful slumber.

The morning hit the town like a freight train Jake was ready to go but Jessica was not the dog bounced around the room and started to bark. Jess sat up in her bed " what huh, what is it Jake" she got out of bed and looked out the window Walt was at her door. She grabbed a robe and went downstairs " morning Walt how are you, come on in " She opened the door wider forgetting the broken glass and empty wine bottles until she saw them " sorry about the mess" Walt looked at the broken glass " rough night last night?" She smiled " you could say that and it was better when Reverend Purdy had shown up" " I bet " Walt sat at the island " so Jessica are you really ready for John to come home?" " Walt I do not know if I am ready, to start over so to speak I am scared what if it is not there for him. Can I make this work" Jake started barking excitedly outside and Walt stood up to see why the dog was barking "well Jess you better get ready because here he comes" " what " Jess glanced at the clock and saw she had been sleeping most of the day away it was one PM. " Walt I look terrible and he'll know I've been drinking look at this mess" " I'll take care of it for you" he walked out side to greet John home the dog was bouncing all around John trying to get him to pet him.

Jess quickly cleaned up the kitchen and ran upstairs to change, she grabbed a sweat shirt and a pair of jeans changed and ran downstairs to welcome him home, she knew how she would do it too. She stood in the door way as Walt grabbed Jake " well welcome home stranger" Johnny smiled at the woman, he may not remember her but he was willing to try "Hey you I heard from Reverend Prudy that you trashed the house last night" a very small smiled dance on her face " so you heard?" Bruce helped him into the house and told her he would be back later that evening. John looked around the house and saw four empty bottles and a few pieces of glass. He wanted to tell her the visions told him but he wanted t clean some air with her " hey Walt could you give us a few hours and then stop by for dinner" " yea no problem, John " he gave Jessica a reassuring smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica watched the sheriff leave, then turned her attention back to John "you do remember Jake right? " John turned to look at the massive dog" you mean him, no but I guess he remembers me pretty well."

Bruce walked into the house carrying John's stuff " bedroom like last time?" John nodded. He looked at the woman who everyone said was his wife; it frustrated him that he could not remember her. She seemed nice enough and so far was taking the fact her husband was clueless about her pretty well. It was the short hair that got to him; it was very different than the Dana Bright flaming red hair "penny for your thoughts?" Jess asked, her voice was very soothing to him " nothing" he smiled " you know I think I'm just going to take a shower and lay down for awhile", " okay well then I guess I'll take Jake to the park I'll be back in an hour" she leaned over to him and kissed his cheek and he went into a vision

_The fire was crackling in the fireplace and John was curled up on the couch with Jessica and she was staring at the ring on her hand " so you really want to get married to me huh? Out of all the woman in Cleave Mills?" she asked teasingly. John kissed her cheek "Yes out of the thousands of woman that have sent me proposals in the mail, out of all the weirdoes in the world that want to get their hands on me, I pick you Jess " _

The vision jumped to his wedding

_Sarah was fixing Jessica's dress " I'm so happy for the two of you" she kissed her cheek and went out to see Walt. Walt saw Sarah was ready to cry and he went to hug her" our little boy is all grown up huh" Walt tried to hide the smile on his face, but the truth was it saddened him a little that John wouldn't be at the house 24/7._

The vision jumped again

_John slipped and fell to the ground. Jess looked out the window to see John laying on the ground she ran down the stairs, out to the door and knelt by his side " John, Johnny wake up "._

He pulled back and Jess noticed the look on his face " oh, sorry I forget" John " do not worry Jess it may help me remember stuff, do not change what you would normally do because of me". She squeezed his hand then turned her attention to Jake " come on Jake, lets go for a walk" Jake bounded across the room wiggling all over from head to foot. John stared at the animal. Jake now stood 3 feet tall and weighed about almost as much as John. He watched as Jessica put the leash on his and led him out the door, she glanced over her shoulder " enjoy that nap Johnny." She opened the door and was being dragged down the stairs. John closed the door and saw Bruce staring at him "what Bruce"? Bruce only shook his head " how do you not remember her Johnny, aside from her short hair. It used to be really long, well shoulder length then she just cut it one day." Bruce sat in one of the kitchen chairs, John opened the fridge and pulled out a couple of beer s until a vision hit him _Prude had come to see Jessica last night " Jessica he does love you and you have to know that" Jessica/ Johnny " oh really Gene, I'll tell you how it will go. John will come home love the dog and be nice to me; he will even accept me into his life. However, do you know where he will sleep? I let me tell you either in the guest room or the couch, I want to hold me husband in our bed, I want to feel his skin against mine, and I want to make love to him, not have him in the same room"!_

Brucesaw John had a vision " oh no man what happened" he handed Bruce his beer " it was nothing just Purdy was here trying to make Jess feel better but it wasn't working, I guess she is really upset" " Do you blame her Johnny, I mean what if it was her that couldn't remember you but could remember Joe Blow" Bruce had a point. They sat talking about how he was going to remember his wife that loved him very much.

Jessica un- hooked Jake's leash and threw his ball, he ran after it like a mad man and brought it back. She did this a few more times before she saw Dana coming towards her " hey how is my best friend in the whole world this morning?" Dana stopped in front of her " well I'm going out of town for a while and I'm afraid you'll be stuck with Mrs. Bannerman" Dana still had a bitter feeling towards the woman and didn't trust her when it came to John Smith. Jake was busy sniffing and barking, so she sat down at a bench "why where are you going?" Dana sat next to her friend " well my boss has a new assignment for me and I get to travel to Buffalo, NY for a Buffalo bills training camp thing. I was going to ask you to go but now with this thing going on with John I think you should stay here."

Dana noticed something was wrong " hey what is bothering you Hon " Jess looked over at Jake who now was wadding in the pond, normally she would yell but right now she did not care. Dana elbowed her "ow!" "Well are you going to ignore me or tell me what is wrong?" " Okay I'll tell you, Reverend Purdy stopped by last night and lectured me on the evils of drinking for one, then lectured me on Johnny. By the time he left, I finished four bottles of wine and broke two glasses. I do not know, maybe I am just grasping at straws here. I mean what if Johnny never remembers me?" Dana put an arm around her friend and told her " it will be fine, see now I wish I was going to be around to help you and Johnny out." Jess told herself she was not going to cry not now, in the park where anyone could see her break down. She looked up to see Jake coming towards her wanting to go home " alright I guess Jake wants to go home to see his daddy" she started to get up when Dana touched her arm "hey what about John really becoming a Daddy?"

Leashing Jake Jess looked straight at Dana " he already is a Daddy, or have you forgotten JJ?" She knew that was not what Dana meant " well my doctor says a few more treatments of iron and hormones I should be good to go, but I still need Johnny for that." Dana remembered when John was telling her all excitedly, too how he could not wait to have kids with Jessica. She loved them both and hoped that things could work out like in a fairy tale but she knew better, this time it was Jess poking her " hey something on your mind?" "No um I have to go pack k but I will call you in the morning before I leave, and then I will check on you while I am in Buffalo". Dana hugged her and went on her way, Jessica looked at Jake " you want to go see Johnny don't you" the dog jumped around happily " alright lets go" they headed back home, she felt better after talking to Dana.

Bruce had left and John went upstairs to take a shower, he walked into his bedroom and noticed it did not look very used at all. He walked over to the closet and noticed a picture frame on the floor with glass all around it as he picked it up he was thrown into a very strong vision _of Jess picking up the picture and becoming angry, hurt and sad all at the same time then she realized what she did and picked up the broken frame went to the wall and cried._ John felt incredibly bad that he had caused her so much pain, he knew the visions were only that and not memories. He opened the closet door and pulled out a grayish T-shirt and a clean pair of jeans.

He went into the shower, turned on the water _"hey there big guy, you need some help with that?"_ he stepped into the shower and waited for the next vision but there was none. He made the water hotter so his muscles could relax; Bruce really had him working out this time.

Down stairs Jessica let herself in and opened the fridge door Jake was playing outside and amazed her at how much energy he had. She looked in the freezer to see if the pork loin was still there, finding it she put it in the sink. She pulled out some vegetables and put them in the sink. She suddenly was having a sick feeling as she looked out the door Jake had went t cross the road to get his ball he had been playing with, a set of big rig brakes started to squeal as the driver tried to avoid Jake. Jessica ran out the door screaming as the truck slammed into the dogs side and threw the dog 5 feet " NOOO Jake, " the driver grabbed his cell phone and called the police t report the accident.

Jessica ran to her dog and was relieved he was still alive but was not sure for how long, " miss I am so sorry I never saw him until … I tried to stop."

John heard the scream and jumped out of the shower, it was a scream he heard only once before but could not place it, he looked out the window to see Jake laying in the road and Jessica over him on the drivers cell phone. John threw on his jeans and ran downstairs and grabbed his keys, pulled his jeep up and told Jess to help him put Jake in the back. Jake was crying in the back, which to Johnny was a good sign, until he got him to the vets. Jess had too much happen to her already so she told John where to taker Jake and she would call Walt to cancel " Jess don't cancel just tell them what happened, you can't be by yourself, I 'll. call as soon as I get there". He sped off towards town, the driver gave her a wad full of money "ma'me I am very sorry about your dog I hope this takes care of his expenses". She nodded and went into the house to call Walt but JJ answered " Hi JJ is your Dad at home, sure I'll hang on…" She could hear Walt in the back ground talking to JJ " hello?" she started to cry " Walt, um dinner is still on" Jessica what is wrong " She told him about Jake and he offered to do dinner another time " no Johnny wants you and Sarah to still come over". Walt agreed and said he would come over first to help her with dinner and he would leave a note for Sarah and JJ.

Jess hung up the telephone, started to create dinner, she put the pork loin in the oven, and scrubbed the potatoes, thoughts of Jake were invading her mind. A few minutes later the telephone rang and it was Johnny " Hi I'm at the vets office and they are in the room with him right now." Jessica frowned at the thought of Jake by himself" is he in there by himself for a reason, because you always stayed with him before, just a little tip" " oh, I'll go check on him then don't wait up I'll be home as soon as I can, I call you to keep you updated. And don't worry" Jess stopped him " don't say it Johnny, just call me if anything else happens okay bye." She hung up the telephone, and turned her attention for the second time that day to the pork loin. Walt knocked on the door and she opened it " hi Walt come on in. let me take you jacket" Walt handed her the leather jacket, it was a bit heavier than she thought. She put it in the closet and came back to the kitchen " that's a nice jacket Walt." "Thanks, have you heard from John about Jake yet? " Jessica did not want to really think about Jake right now "um John said so far so good he'll call if anything changes". Walt helped her put the plates on the table, when his cell phone rang " Sheriff Bannerman, hey Sarah. Whoa, whoa slow down he did what? Okay I'll be home in a few bye" He looked over at Jessica " "I'm sorry JJ has gotten himself into a jam at home, I guess we'll have to do this another time ". Jessica smiled " that is okay, at least I did not put the roast in the oven, do not worry I will call you if I need you" Jess got his jacket and gave him a hug, then closed the door behind him.

She looked at the table all set; she froze the roast and put away the vegetables. Jess left the table the way it was and turned off the kitchen light. She walked up the stairs, into the bedroom, changed her clothes, and pulled back the covers of the bed. It took her about 15 minutes before deciding to sleep in the bed; she lay down and waited for Johnny to come home.

The vet came out of the room and went over to john " well it looks like Jake is a very lucky dog, he has some muscle tearing and bruising but other than that he is fine. The nurse is prepping him for surgery and you can go home" "can I see him before hand " the vet nodded "of course." Dr. Romanowski led John to the back where Jake was full of tubes, it was almost worse than seeing a person. He placed his hand on the dog's head

_He saw the dog growing old with the rest of the family, except it was not his family. He saw Jessica with three kids two were twins a boy and a girl, one had blond hair one had browned they both had oval shaped eyes but they were blue. He saw the third child dark brown hair and amber colored eyes" hey guys dad's home" he saw the kids run to the fence with Jake John looked towards the fence and it wasn't him standing there. It was Walt Bannerman._

John reeled back from the vision he took his hand off the dog's head "you'll be fine big guy" he looked at the vet " so when can I pick up the dog" The vet noticed he didn't use Jake's name " well he should be better in two days, he'll have to be kept quiet fort a few weeks thou". John shook the vet's hand and headed on his way home to make sure Jessica was okay and to prevent the vision from happening.

Walt pulled into his driveway and went into the house, where Sarah had a huge frown on her face and JR's face was bruised. Walt took off his jacket and sat at the table " okay JJ want to tell me what happened to your face?" JJ looked at his dad, he would understand more than his mom did and thank god, he was not Johnny. JJ looked at his mom who was obviously very upset with him "well at practice some kids were making fun of me and another kid, I got pushed into a circle and taunted so I had to defend myself, that's all" Walt was trying very hard not to smile in front of Sarah, who was still very angry at JJ "alright look, I'm not saying it's okay to go looking for fights but to defend yourself it is okay. Now I can't let you off so easy so for I have to ground you for 3 days, now go get ready for bed I'll come up to see you." JJ did not like being grounded but he knew Walt had to please his mom " okay goodnight mom" he leaned over and kissed her cheek "Goodnight JJ." She watched her son go up the stairs before she turned on Walt " what was that, kind of a light sentence don't you think? By the way I don't like him playing football, its getting to dangerous." Walt looked at his wife " seriously there isn't anything to worry about, let JJ finish up the season and then we will talk. For now I'm tired and I still wanted to say some thing to JJ so I'll meet you in bed." He got up and kissed her head then went up to JJ's room.

Sarah cleared the rest of the table off when she saw a shadow at her door, she knew who it was right away and opened the door for him " hey Johnny how's Jake?" John came into her house " good just needs to be sown up and he'll be like new" "so what are you doing here shouldn't you be at home?" "You know you are right this can wait, I had to talk to Walt but I'll see him in the morning." Sarah watched as John left as quickly as he had shown up. She put the dishtowel down and went in the direction of her bed, she could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen and she was sure she was not going to like it.

Walt came into the room "you okay" she nodded and hopped into bed " I'm just tired that is all". She turned out her light and turned on her side, she smiled when she felt Walt's arm around her and she soon drifted off to sleep.

John opened his front door and saw the table still set, he threw his keys onto the table and hoped they did not scratch the table. He rubbed his face and went into the den, looking at his computer he sat down and looking to see if Jess left any sign of leaving on there. After he checked his accounts and was finally satisfied that nothing had been moved, he sat back in his chair and tried to think what could have triggered Walt taking his place. John looked at the clock on the wall and decided he needed to go to bed and face the facts in the morning.

Jessica heard him come into the room and pick up the picture frame she had thrown a few days ago. He placed it back on their dresser and changed for bed, she felt the coolness of the air as he pulled back the covers enough for him to crawl into bed. She decided to roll over and face him "so how is Jake? You never called ". " He has to have some minor surgery, but he will be fine " he could see her smile even though it was dark in the room. She looked at his worried face " okay I know that face what is wrong?" John did not realize she knew him that well " nothing, nothing is wrong " she watched as he turned his back to her. Jessica was trying to cope with the fact john didn't know who she was, her dog was in the vets having surgery and the only person she really could talk to went to Buffalo NY.

Jess felt like the next best thing to lean on was Walt and he already has been a great friend, she closed her eyes and tried t o sleep. Jessica started thinking 'what ifs ' and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, thinking John was finally asleep and she started to cry.

John hadn't been asleep though and he could hear the small little sobs and could feel the bed move with every breath she took, wanting to comfort her he rolled over and put his arm over her and whispered in her ear " its going to be alright, every thing will be fine ". Together they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

It was not enough that the birds were chirping as loud as they could, but the alarm clock went off too. John reached over Jessica and turned it off, if anyone deserved the rest it was she. John watched her sleep just trying to recall any memory of the woman lying next to him, he reached out and touched a strand of her hair

_It was a hot sunny day, they were, and Walt's house, JJ had a water gun on Jess. She was holding the hose and spraying JJ with it " Johnny help me get her " Johnny walked up behind her with the back hose "In coming " he yelled as he turned the hose on her, she turned around aiming at Johnny " oh this isn't fair" Bruce picked her up and carried her over to the pool and tossed her in "Bruce!" was al they heard before the splash"._

_Later that night they were sitting around the bonfire Walt built roasting marshmallows " so Mr. Smith looks like we are the only ones out here, and I'm a bit chilly" she raised her eyebrows at him. With a big grin he leaned over to her and kissed her "I guess I'll just have to keep you warm." They had gathered up the rest of the blankets to lay on and made love in front of the fire then fell asleep watching the amebas burn down._

John smiled to himself as he continued to stroke her hair. Jessica opened one eye enjoying the closeness with her husband; she turned over staring to into john's blue eyes " what are you thinking about?" " You and how sweet you are to keep me around" she kissed his cheek " Well I try " she started to get out of bed and he stopped her "what is wrong " he looked at her the way the sun was shinning on her face made her look like an angel " nothing is wrong I just thought that you'd want to hang out with me in bed for a while longer" She smiled which just made her look even more beautiful " that is a very sweet thing to say and I'd love to but I want to call the vet before I go to the doctors and JJ is coming over today to spend some time with you. Oh Dana left for NY so let me know if she calls okay?" He watched her throw on her green robe and walked into the bathroom, John looked at the clock and it was only 7 am, the vet wasn't open right now not until 9 am.

He decided he was not going to loose his wife, he actually liked her and wanted o remember her. " Jessica" she peeked out of the bathroom " what?" "Can you come here a min?" she didn't notice any thing off so she walked over " what's wrong John " he threw the covers back "well see I um wanted to … uh tell you something " now he was acting weird and she was running late " John, I really have to get going " she said as she sat on the bed looking for the reason he was being all weird. He edged closer to her and grinned ear to ear "I know but…" she was with in his grasp and he pulled her down to him and kissed her, she pulled back "what was that for?" he looked at the clock " just because" he pulled her to him and kissed her again this time she gave in and climbed back into bed with him " John, look we don't have to do this not right now, and besides I'm late already" she was slipping way as she was talking g to him, he could feel it " d o you love me " "yes " " Do you trust me " Jess didn't know where this was going but she was curious to find out "Johnny ….." . He repeated the question to her " do you u trust me" " yes of course I do, Johnny what's going on" he pointed to the phone " call your doctor, tell her you will have to reschedule for later, JJ isn't coming over until late, we'll all go see Jake later. " she stood up and took off her robe went and called the doctor to reschedule then went back to the bed. John was holding out his hand, she was hesitant at first but crawled over to him " so what's on your mind?" he played with one of the straps on her top " well I figure we could get to know each other " trying to hide the smiled she decided to play along.

"So John what do you what to know?" John moved closer to him " this " he gently kissed her lips. Jessica could feel the heat coming off her body and if she could then Johnny definitely could. John was throw into a half vision of the two of them together in the bed, all he knew was this felt so right to him and he wasn't getting any complaints from his wife. Jessica was hoping this was happening because he was remembering and not "just because" like he said, not that she minded making love t o John even if he did not remember. About two hours later snuggled up next to John, Jessica was very content and she didn't want to ask him but she wanted to know if their tumble in the sheets jogged anything " so anything, anything at all?" " I'm not telling, besides I don't kiss and tell" he kissed her cheek then looked at the clock on the stand " but now you are going to be late." Jess looked over " see now I don't want to go, thanks a lot" she gave him a playful slap and a vision erupted

_It was John making love to Sarah in their bed, the door opened and Jess walked threw _

Jess came back out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go " hey you don't look so well you okay? " He looked at his wife "yea I'm fine, don't worry okay" " alright, I should be back by 2 PM okay " she kissed his head on the way out of the bedroom

_Jessica stood in shock as the two tried to cover up "oh my god, what the hell is going on" Jess ran down the stairs, out the door, and down the street to Walt's house._

_She was banging on his door and was sobbing uncontrollable "Jess what is wrong, did something happen to Johnny?"_

John shook his head, there had to be a way to avoid the future. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom, rubbing his face and looking in the mirror, wondering how and why he would have an affair with Sarah. He turned on the water and closed the bathroom door removed his robe and let the water flow over his body.

Jessica sat on the exam table and was fixating on the chart in front of her, she took a deep breath, and let it out slowly she opened her charts and read it. This was something she did overtime she came to the doctor's office, there was a knock on the door and Dr. Meadows came through " Hi Jessica, how are you"? Good, I am doing well. Following your instructions to a T" Jess slid into position on the table " well the scar tissue looks like it is almost gone, any problems you want to talk about?" Jess sat back up " when do you think I could get pregnant?" the Dr. smiled, Jessica had been waiting so long to have kids " well I'm going to gic\ve you the go ahead now since yo uonly have one more hormone treat ment and according to the blood sample your iron levels you are back to normal". Jessica almost fell off the table with excitement "really, I can have babies, this the best news I've had in a long time. I can't wait to tell Johnny." The Doctor was very happy for Jessica if any one deserved to have kids it was her and John Smith.

Sarah had woken up about nine am and looked over at Walt who was still sleeping, carefully got u p and dressed she made breakfast for her self grabbed her keys and headed over to Johnny Smith's house. She had still been worried about John and although she thought her feelings for him were gone, they were not by a long shot. Sure she did have an affair with him and she was sure she was going to hell but if she was then going over to his house to tell him.

John saw Sarah coming up the drive but as far as he could tell JJ was not with her and he wondered why that was. He met her at the door " Sarah morning what brings you here so early and without JJ?" She gave him her sweetest smile "oh nothing I just wanted to see how you were, with Jake getting hit by a car and all" John let her in and closed the door behind her. She stood in front of the island watching Johnny fix an egg for his breakfast "where is Jessica" " oh she had a doctors appointment and then she was going to see Jake." John noticed Sarah was acting a wee bit UN-Sarah " are you okay you seem a little out there today Sarah?" she nodded " yeah I'm fine ". John placed the egg on a plate and Sarah watched him eat "so do ever wonder what it would be like if you could start all over again Johnny " "what do you mean "? Sarah stood as close as she could get and whispered in his ear " start over like before the accident" she ran her hand across his back he turned to face her knowing it was a big mistake Sarah leaned in and kissed him, he pulled away "okay this is a very bad idea" Sarah grabbed his arm to pull him off the chair " Johnny I haven't been able not to think about you since your recent accident and it just brought up all these feeling for you". John tried to get her to let go before some one else came into the house and saw what was going on, but at the same time it was nice to feel some thing familiar. He followed her into the living room and unfortunately was under Sarah's spell. Sarah continued to kiss and paw at him "I want you Johnny, more than anything in this whole world." The next thing Johnny knew he was being lead up to his room and relieved of his clothes, in the back of his mind he knew it was so very wrong. John and Sarah tumbled into bed not having a care in the world.

Jessica smiled as the vet took Jake to put him back in his cage " so when can I pick him up " the vet looked at her " well I guess tomorrow Jess, so how is Johnny " the smile gave her away "Well I think he is making progress and pretty soon we will be having babies ". Jess said good bye to the vet and made her way home to tell Johnny the good news.

Jess started humming to herself and thinking of how her world was finally coming together she stopped when she saw Sarah's jeep in the driveway and none of the lights in the house were on, John usually had on or two lights on because the house was so dark.

Jessica walked threw the front door and figured maybe they were upstairs which she didn't care "Johnny I'm home " she called out but when she didn't hear anything she decided to check it out. She went up the stairs and walked to the bedroom bed the door was slightly ajar and figured John was showing Sarah something, but when she opened the door, she got a huge surprise. Sarah was straddling Johnny, Jessica slammed the door " what the hell is going on" the two struggled to cover up and then Johnny began to panic it was the vision and he ignored all the signs.

Jessica ran down the stairs and down the street to Walt's house she was banging on the door until Walt answered it " Jess what's wrong, did something happen to Johnny" Jessica was in hysterics and Walt got her a bag to breath in. When she had calmed down Walt handed her some tea " tell me what happened " Jess told him how she saw Sarah and Johnny in bed together. Walt wasn't as shocked as Jess thought he'd be "I knew something was off the past couple days " Jessica dried her eyes when she heard a jeep pull up to the house and Walt decided to handle everything calmly. Sarah walked into the house and Johnny followed her "Jessica, I do not even know where to start, I am so sorry " Jessica hated Sarah at that moment, Sarah was not sorry, she was not sorry at all. She didn't even try to fight the urge to hit her Jess stood up and stood very close to her then punched her " I, trusted you even though every thing told me not too. " Sarah tried to reason with her but again got slapped "I wasn't finished, Sarah you are the lowest person I have ever met, Dana told me not to trust you, I though maybe we'd be friends but not anymore. I don't want you near my house ever again" she spat out. She was surprised that Walt did not try to intervene. She turned her attention to Johnny " and I don't even want to talk to you. I cannot believe you " she pushed past him and Walt asked Johnny to leave.

Jess walked all the way back home and didn't see John there she went up stairs and ripped the sheets off of the bed and went out back to burn them. She went backup stairs, sat in her rocker, and cried. Her entire world with in a few hours had turned up side down and she did not understand. She heard the door open downstairs and ignored it the last person she wanted to be around was John Smith. She heard his voice but then thought maybe he was on the telephone.

John sat at his desk talking to Bruce " Man I really messed up this time " Bruce had agreed with him but then John was his best friend and would never turn his back on him. After he finished talking to Bruce he was going to take the advice he gave him and went up to speak to his wife.

Jessica was just staring out the window; John found that errie only because that is how his mother used to sit. John noticed the sheets wear missing from the bed and looked at Jessica, she was rubbing her hand the one she punched Sarah with and it was swelling well "do you want some ice for that?" Jess wouldn't even look at him he tried again " look Jessica I'm sorry for what happened it was way out there and the thing was I knew it was going to happen and I didn't stop Sarah". Jessica turned towards him now she was really mad " you what? You knew?" just then he realized that admitting he knew was a lot worse than not saying anything at all " you God Damn knew this was going to happen, the whole time you were with me, you knew about Sarah". At this time she had backed John into a corner but he let rant and the top of her lungs" John Smith, you make me sick. You know what, I hope you had a good time with Sarah because she isn't welcome in my house any more "

John stopped her " it is my house" " really well then I guess she is welcome here but I'm not going to stay where the two of you have your little trysts when I'm not home! God Johnny you make me so mad, why, why cannot you remember me. You married me not Sarah; you made love to me on our wedding night, not Sarah you live with me not Sarah. Yet, I come home to find you in our bed with Sarah. I love you but Ill be damned if I'm going to be second fiddle to your, "

She could not think of a word harsh enough " to your mistress! I'm not going to beg for you to remember that is something you have to do on your own and I'm sorry but I'm not going to stay here as your wife while I know different." That was then end of what she had to say but John was not finished" really, well I'm not going to apologize to you because I can't remember you, it isn't my fault Jess, yes I knew that Sarah was going to be here and that you'd be hurt and I'm sorry I didn't even stop it. I wish I could remember everything because you are so wonderful and great but right now I can't and if you are going to leave because of that then I'm sorry, and I also know how your are going to ruin this if you leave."

Jessica turned towards John "what do you mean " John knew why she went to Walt, Sarah and Johnny had died in a bank robbery on one of their "trips" "your going to end up with Walt because of some one else's bad decision and it kills me to know that" Jessica saw the fear in his eyes "Johnny what do you mean 'someone else's bad decision?" then she though differently about asking him but John answered her anyway "Listen stay with Dana if you want to leave . But the reason you marry walt is because I go on a trip with Purdy and Sarah and bruce but only Purdy and Bruce comes back I come back in a coffin so does Sarah it's a freak thing. Walt will take care of you and you util be happy with twins and a little girl with Walt the twins are ours". Jessica did not want to believe him but against her better judgment, she did. Jessica saw the time and had to pick up Jake " I'll bring him here but I'm not going to sleep here" John smiled for the first time today then he went to hug her but she stopped him " please right now don't, and here until you make up your mind about what you want" John held out his hand and Jessica handed him her wedding band and diamond ring, the cold rings put him into a vision_ Jessica was being told Johnny was dead and she dropped to he knees. Walt tried to comfort her and did not have any luck when he was told Sarah did not make it either. _

_At the funeral, Jessica and Walt sat together with Jake and JJ. Jessica walked over to his casket and told him that she would never stop loving him. As they began to lower the casket she finally broke down and threw herself over the casket. Walt tried to pull her off but it was no use. Finally the crowd had left and Jessica sat on the ground with her arms over the casket weeping still. Reverend Purdy sat with her until Dark then turned on the lights he had the cemetery place near John's grave spot. Purdy put a hand on her should and told her " Jessica my child in the morning we have to let him go" she just shrugged it off and leaned against the casket. _John shook his head to clear it and watched her leave the house. John sat in the chair wishing he could undo everything and just be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

I have finally updated this

Disclaimer- I have no ties to the Dead zone

Sarah sat in the dark at her kitchen table, wondering how things had gotten so out of control. What had possessed her to go over to Johnny's and have sex with him? What was the matter with her? Sarah looked down at the cup of piping hot tea, then heard JJ walking into the kitchen. She looked over at the clock it was 2AM.

" Mom? Are you going to go to bed?" her son asked her as he walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, placing his head on it.

She smiled at him and placed an arm over him " In a little bit, I'm just trying to figure out how I made such a mess with everything. Why I can't let go of Johnny, and how to make things right" she kissed his head.

" Dad, is pretty mad at you mom, but I think things will be okay" JJ told his mom as a matter of fact.

"I hope so honey, now why don't you go back to bed, and I promise I'll be up in a few minutes."

JJ nodded as he hugged his mom then walked slowly back up the stairs. He knew that Walt was mad at his mom, but he had a feeling things were going to work out for the best. He was going over to Johnny's in the morning.

Sarah quietly rinsed out her mug and stood at the window for a few minutes before walking over to the phone on the wall. She picked up the receiver and dialed Walt's cell number. Walt's voicemail clicked on, Sarah took a deep breath and left a short message for him. She hung up the phone, turned off the ringer for the night, and climbed up the stairs to her room. The bed looked so empty with out Walter being on his side of the bed. She did not even bother to get undressed; she pulled back the covers and crawled under them. She lay on her side staring out the window; she finally fell asleep watching the sun come up.

Scene

Jessica woke up with a splitting headache, and she woke up alone. That was not something that she liked to do often. Johnny had promised her that he would give her the time and space that she had asked him for. She had called Dana to ask her if she and Jake could spend the week at her place. Dana told her to knock herself out to stay as long as she wanted. She also her she had warned her about Sarah. Jess told her she did not want to get into it with her about Sarah.

Johnny had invited her to breakfast, which she agreed to go. Why she had no idea, but she loved her husband and wanted to keep him, she was going to fight for her marriage and hopefully get Sarah Bannerman out of Johnny's system. Jessica got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower, when she realized she didn't have any of her clothes. She would have to bit the bullet and go home to get some clothes. She started to panic a little bit at the thought of packing clothes and walking out on John. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could do this she could go home, pack a suitcase, and leave the house for a week.

Scene

As Jessica open the front door, Jake bounded at her, almost knocking her over. The dog pranced around her happily. "Okay, okay, Jake down" the dog sat down right away and barked at her. She gave Jake a pat and a rub on his back. The dog dropped to the ground and rolled over for her to scratch his belly, which she did of course.

" I always said he was a lucky dog."

Jessica jumped a little in surprise as John looked at her with an apologetic look on his face.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you Jess, what are you doing here, not that I'm not glad you are here"

She stood up and rubbed her palms on her jeans nervously, as she tried to avoid actually looking at him.

" I'm …um here to get some clothes to take back to Dana's with me, I um was going to take a shower and then we could to breakfast"

" Yea, about that Bruce called me last night and said we are to go to Prudy's house for breakfast, I should of called you but I figured I did enough for one day."

Jess could see that he was hurting as much as she was, she reached up and touched his cheek " Johnny, I don't hate you, I had the situation that we are in, I hate that you were in a second coma, I hate that so many people are tied into all of this. But I do not hate you or Sarah. I know there is a torch that needs to be put out." She pulled her hand away and brushed past him. John watched as she walked past him, she was right, the torch had to be put out. Thankfully her doctor called and left a message for her, the message worked to Johnny's advantage. He walked up the stairs to give her that message in person.

Jessica, had pulled out a pair of jeans and a tank top, she walked into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. She reached over and flipped in the radio sitting 0utside the bathroom wall; Johnny placed the speakers in the bathroom like she asked, instead of the radio cluttering up space in the bathroom. Jess, removed her clothes and placed them in a pile in the corner, she stepped into the shower, the hot water felt a lot better than the cold one she had planned to take. Jessica finished rinsing out her hair, when she felt a breeze, from the shower curtain being moved back. She tensed up as warm lips touched her shoulder.

" Johnny" she whispered as she turned around to face him, his eyes all bright blue and shiny. Johnny could get pretty dangerous when he was in his moods. He kissed her cheek, as she closed her eyes and fluttered them back open.

" Johnny, we can't be doing this … I … we " she struggled to get out as he continued to place small light kisses across her face.

" Yes, we can because, I love you, and I want to be married to you, and have lots of babies with you, so yes we can be doing this and we should be doing nothing but this."

Jessica pulled away from his and studied his face, wondering what had happened that he was turning on the charm.

" John, what's going on. What is with all this lovin and charm?"

"Really does it matter?"

" Yes it matters, I mean yesterday…" she waved her hands around to get her point across" I made you leave last night and today you are like this, you are starting to creep me out "

Johnny noticed it was really freaking her out so he grabbed her bath gel and the bath sponge, he poured the gel on it and started to bathe her.

" Well, your doctor called last night and I asked her if I could be the one to give you the good news. We can start to try to have babies, your panel of tests all came back looking more than okay."

Jessica looked at her husband; she searched his face to see if maybe, he was just telling her, what she wanted to hear.

" Really?" she tried to hide the excitement out of her voice. John nodded he tried to his the smile that threatened to spread across his face. Then a sad look came over her face; she pushed John back farther and turned off the water.

" Get out, of the shower this can't happen Johnny, not now " she croaked out, saying every word was killing her because she did love Johnny with all her heart. He looked at her with a confused look but did as she asked.

Wrapping a towel, around himself he looked at her with those big blue eyes and asked " Why not."

" Because, Johnny just you start spouting things about being in love and having kids doesn't fix what has happened."

Johnny did actually understand, and he thought maybe she would over look what happened. He closed the shower curtain and decided to let her have the space she wanted.

Jessica heard the bathroom door close and the bedroom door she slide down the side of the wall and pulled her knees into her body. She stared off into space, wonde3ring if she did the right thing by making him leave, especially after the news he gave her, but it didn't change the fact that he slept with Sarah with out even thinking about what would happen. After a few moments Jess stood back up and rinsed herself off. She grabbed the towel that was hanging on the closet door and wrapped herself in it before walking into the bedroom and getting changed into her own cloths before going to have breakfast with Reverend Prudy.

See I update when the spirit moves me….


End file.
